Déjate envolver por la oscuridad
by mhariela
Summary: Tras quedar señalado como el asesino de Dumbledore, Draco huye junto a los mortífagos para esconderse. Sin embargo, no le espera una vida apacible y tranquila. Voldemort ansía un poder oculto en la escuela de magia, y manda a su joven lacayo a una misión imposible. Hermione se topará con él en los pasillos cuando él tiene la entrada prohibida. ¿Cómo reaccionará la prefecta?
1. Déjate envolver por la oscuridad

**Déjate envolver por la oscuridad**

**By: Mhariela**

**·**

* * *

**·**

**Los personajes y mundos de esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. La trama es de mi autoría y queda prohibido el plagio como tal.**

**·**

* * *

**·**

**SINOPSIS**

**·**

Tras la muerte de Albus Dumbledore, Draco Malfoy huye de Hogwarts, siguiendo a los Mortífagos y guiado por el profesor en el que siempre ha confiado, Severus Snape.

Su vida ahora ha dado un vuelco descomunal, pues todos los dedos le señalan como el asesino del director más bondadoso y sabio de todos los tiempos. De hecho, él no puede admitir que la verdadera mano ejecutora ha sido la de su profesor si no quiere ver cómo su amo acaba con las vidas de sus padres o con la suya propia.

Pasa el verano y comienza el séptimo curso en Hogwarts para los demás.

Harry, Ron y Hermione regresan a la escuela junto a sus amigos. A pesar de que todos cargan un gran peso en sus corazones, están dispuestos a proseguir sus estudios y alcanzar sus propias metas, además de sus mayores ambiciones ocultas.

El problema está en que Draco no podrá permanecer eternamente oculto en las sombras, pues Lord Voldemort ansía un oscuro y peligroso poder que anida en algún lugar perdido del castillo, con lo que envía a una misión suicida a su joven lacayo para que ayude a recabar cuanta mayor información le sea posible, prometiéndole así la paz para él y su familia.

Hermione descubrirá los planes del chico cuando una noche, realizando su turno de vigilancia como prefecta, dé con él en los pasillos.

¿Cuál será su decisión teniendo en cuenta que él tiene la entrada prohibida al colegio?

**·**

D. M. & H. G.

**·**

**·**

**Nota de la autora** : Esta historia sucedió en el séptimo año de nuestros personajes. La búsqueda de los Horrocruxes se hará, pero esta vez el trío de amigos sí acudirá a Hogwarts.


	2. Prólogo - Érase una vez, una muggle

**Déjate envolver por la oscuridad**

**By: Mhariela**

**·**

* * *

**·**

**Los personajes y mundos de esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. La trama es de mi autoría y queda prohibido el plagio como tal.**

**·**

* * *

**·**

**PRÓLOGO - ÉRASE UNA VEZ, UNA MUGGLE...**

**·**

_He tenido que marcharme a una reunión importante. Los elfos tienen constancia de que llegaré tarde, ellos se encargarán de tu desayuno. _

_Esta mañana llegó una lechuza a tu nombre, pero no he querido tocarla. Creo que es de Weasley._

_Siento ausentarme todo el día. _

_Te lo compensaré. _

_Te quiero. _

No había firma, aunque no era necesaria. Su olor seguía latente, igual que el roce suave de sus dedos sujetando la pluma. Casi podía sentir el rasgar de su trazo sobre el pergamino, escribiendo aquellas palabras que se notaban apresuradas, cargadas de sentimiento aunque alteradas, como si tuviera a alguien detrás señalándole lo tarde que era mientras él le hacía aspavientos, indicándole que saldrían en breves.

Contuve una carcajada mientas imaginaba la cara de malas pulgas de Blaise. Él siempre parecía estar oliendo a huevos podridos cuando Draco se dedicaba a prestarme un poco de más de atención de la necesaria, casi como… No. Él no estaba celoso. Únicamente, era algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrado y que no comprendía.

Era lógico. Yo también tenía mis dudas cuando me paraba a pensarlo.

¿Qué hacíamos exactamente Draco Malfoy (el petulante y sangre pura Draco Malfoy) y yo (la sangre sucia y sabelotodo Hermione Granger) juntos?

A pesar de los años que habían pasado, seguía antojándoseme cuanto no extraño. Sospechoso, como bromeaba Harry, las pocas veces en que se dignaba a venir a casa (única y exclusivamente cuando mi marido no estaba en ella) a tomar un café y ponernos al tanto de las últimas nuevas. Hablábamos a menudo (ahora quizá ya no tanto) por lechuza, otras tantas por chimenea, y alguna que otra vez, simplemente me aparecía por su casa, cansada de que no llegara la contestación a alguna carta que había enviado hacía semanas. Aun así, Harry apenas tenía ese brillo que lo había caracterizado desde siempre. Había perdido su fuerza, su ilusión por la vida. Lo había perdido prácticamente todo.

Yo siempre lo había visto como alguien luchador, alguien que no se rendía. Era de comprender. Había perdido a sus padres y a su padrino… Pero quizá, Dumbledore significó más para él que para todos nosotros. Por muy unidos que estuviéramos a él, Harry había sido (aunque sonara feo) su favorito, casi su sobrino o nieto, alguien a quien no trataba sólo como a un alumno de su academia.

Aun así, yo lo había visto luchar con fe ciega, enfrentarse a los mortífagos, a las bestias y las criaturas de las sombras. Había luchado con sus puños desnudos, con su varita hasta que esta se había quebrado. Se había deshecho en pliegues, destruido y quedado en cenizas… Y lo había visto alzarse, como el ave fénix, como Fawkes, erguirse, hermoso, impresionante, cargado de fuerza y decisión, y enfrentarse en una nueva oleada contra aquella masa negra que se abalanzaba sobre él y la comunidad mágica entera.

Él había vencido. Él. Por todos aquellos que no pudieron. Él era un símbolo, una imagen, un escudo, una bandera que los magos y brujas alababan y bendecían, rezaban por él en sus casas y se abrazaban entusiasmados. Harry era su salvador. El Elegido.

Pero Harry dio demasiado en aquella guerra, en la Guerra de las Profecías, como había sido coronada y bautizada en los libros de Historia después.

Harry dio cuanto tenía.

Se dio a sí mismo.

El problema estaba, en que en el trayecto, se perdió. Se dejó atrás. Se olvidó de quién era.

Se perdió en la oscuridad.

Ahora sus ojos lucían apagados, marchitos… Eran unos ojos tristes, en los que cuando uno se veía reflejado sentía náuseas. Era como verse en lo alto de un edificio, en su azotea, con la cara vuelta hacia abajo, sintiendo que vas a caer a un abismo sin fondo, y caer y caer y caer por toda la eternidad. ¿Quién no se siente tan egoísta como para voltear la cara y no mirar de frente a su miedo? Yo, entre otras personas, la había apartado. Había dado la espalda a mi mejor amigo cuando más me necesitaba. A mí. Al resto. Cuando precisaba del calor humano, del amor de una familia. Digamos que ahora me sentía responsable de su estado, y por ello insistía en vernos, en hablar. No podía hacer mucho más… Era un error pasado. Un error grave, que él continuaba arrastrando. En parte, era mi culpa.

Había habido muertes. Muchas muertes. Demasiadas.

Fijé mi atención en sus palabras.

_Te quiero…_, había escrito.

Cerré los ojos, disfrutando de la sensación que me producían esas simples y estúpidas dos palabras. ¿Por qué estaban, al menos para mí, cargadas de tanto significado? ¿Por qué conseguían paralizar mis ansias y calmarme, a pesar de que mi corazón latía alocado en respuesta? ¿Por qué mi amor por él, lejos de consumirse, parecía avivarse como una tempestad con cada mísero gesto de cercanía?

Los infiernos que bullían dentro de mi mente se relajaron.

Suspiré profundamente.

No era momento para pensar en Harry.

Ya me había martirizado lo suficiente hasta ese momento. Estaba haciendo cuanto podía, cuanto sentía que había en mi mano. Si él había decidido odiarme (no, por Merlín, Harry no me odiaba, jamás sería capaz de algo así) o distanciarse de mí debía respetarlo. Podía insistir, podía tratar de suavizar las cosas, pero no valía de nada pasarme las veinticuatro horas del día comiéndome la cabeza por un asunto en el que había dos involucrados, él y yo. Si él no cedía, no había nada que hacer.

Deposité el pergamino sobre el aparador en el que lo había encontrado y pensaba marcharme cuando se me ocurrió que no me apetecía esperar hasta esa noche para que leyera mi respuesta.

Rompí un pedacito de la carta en la que no había nada escrito y puse:

Oh, ya lo creo que me lo vas a tener que recompensar.

Esperaba que se lo tomara como una amenaza, aunque mientras lo garabateaba, tenía una sonrisa traviesa pintada en los labios.

Doblé por la mitad el trozo de papel y con un simple encantamiento lo envié a donde quiera que estuviera mi marido. La nota aparecería disimuladamente en su bolsillo, no pudiéndolo poner en peligro ni alertar a nadie sospechoso. Cuando tuviera ocasión, la leería.

No pude evitar sentir un cosquilleo salvaje en el estómago, barajando las posibilidades de lo que tomaría él como _recompensa_ a su vuelta.

Dusey, la elfa de la familia Malfoy, que nos había sido entregada como regalo de boda por nada más y nada menos que los Goyle, se hallaba inmersa en la lectura de "El Profeta", sentada con sus piernecitas larguiruchas y delgadas colgando a ambos lados del taburete.

Cuando me escuchó entrar en la cocina, como acostumbraba, apartó brevemente la mirada del diario.

-Señorita Hermione, le he dejado su desayuno en la mesa del comedor. He pensado que querría tomarlo mientras leía la carta de la señorita Weasley -dijo amablemente la elfina.

Dusey había cambiado enormemente en aquellos pocos años desde que yo la había conocido. A Draco seguía llamándolo por su apellido, pues él era bastante estricto en este sentido (no con ella, sino con el mundo social en general), pero a mí me trataba, aunque con mucha educación, con algo más de calidez.

-No tenías que haberte molestado, Dusey -contesté, dirigiéndole una brillante sonrisa.

-El señor Malfoy…

-Sí, lo sé, sé que él te pidió que lo prepararas -reí, quitándole importancia al asunto-. ¿Tú has desayunado ya?

-Sí, señorita. Vino Dobby y le hice compañía -me explicó con cautela.

Me detuve en el acto, a medio dirigirme hacia el comedor.

Centré mi atención en las cortinas, fingiendo extrema concentración en los adornos de hojas doradas que había esparcidas por la tela color rojo sangre.

-Oh, y… ¿qué quería?

Dobby vivía con Harry. Bueno, se hacían compañía o… Como fuera mejor definirlo.

Dusey captó el tono de mi voz, a pesar de que traté de disimularlo.

-No, nada, señorita. Ya sabe, cosas de elfos…

-¿Planeabais conquistar nuestra mansión? -bromeé, a lo que Dusey reaccionó con unas carcajadas. Si le hubiera hecho esa misma broma hacía un par de años, se habría puesto a negarlo con vehemencia, sintiéndose insultada-. Dile a Dobby de mi parte, que puede venir siempre que quiera. Y que si algo le pasara a Harry, por favor, me gustaría ser la primera en ser informada. O bueno -rectifiqué-, la segunda. Entiendo que primero esté Ginny para él.

Ni siquiera mencioné a Ron.

Dusey, si lo notó, no dijo nada.

-Muchas gracias por el desayuno, Dusey -dije a modo de despedida, caminando fuera de la cocina.

-Ni lo comente, señorita -respondió, chasqueando los dedos y haciendo que la vajilla se moviera mágicamente en un ritmo danzarín hacia el fregadero y comenzara a enjabonarse y aclararse sola.

Tal y como me temía, la carta de Ginny no auguraba nada bueno.

_Herms, la cosa no mejora. Tenemos que hablar. Tú y yo. Solas. Sé que estás ocupada. Yo misma no doy a basto entre el trabajo, mi casa y la casa de mis padres, pero tenemos que encontrar un momento. ¿No puedes pedir un día libre en el Ministerio?_

_Tu amiga que te echa de menos,_

_ Ginny._

Conté mentalmente hasta cinco antes de expulsar todo el aire que tenía retenido en los pulmones.

"Está bien" -pensé-. "Ya está bien de eludir mis responsabilidades".

_Querida Ginny:_

_Sabes que pedir un día libre en el Ministerio es como rogarle a un dementor que no te absorba el alma, pero está bien, ¡lo intentaré! Aunque sabes que Cho me odia y buscará cualquier excusa para decirme que no._

_Pero sí, tienes razón, tenemos que hablar. Las dos solas. De mujer a mujer. De amiga a amiga. De hermana a hermana. _

_No creo que a Draco le haga mucha ilusión que vayamos a casa de tus padres, por el tema de que podamos encontrarnos ahí a Ron, así que si te parece bien que quedemos mejor en Hogsmeade o en tu casa, te lo agradezco. _

_Besos de_

_ Hermione._

Lo leí varias veces hasta que me sentí satisfecha antes de darle el visto bueno y atarlo a la pata de mi querida lechuza, Corvus.

Crookshanks, lamentablemente, había muerto dos años atrás.

Corvus era un macho plateado, completamente, a excepción de sus patas, que eran negras y con afiladas garras. Tenía unos grandes ojos redondos, y la singularidad de mi lechuza (y por lo que me había enamorado irremediablemente de ella), era que tenía los ojos uno de cada color: uno azul cielo y el otro verde esmeralda.

La contemplé volar a través de la mañana fresca y no me retiré de la ventana hasta que la perdí entre las nubes y la distancia.

Ya estaba bien de perder el tiempo, me sermoneé.

Si seguía así, llegaría tarde al trabajo.

Sería mejor que me pusiera manos a la obra.

Mientras me cambiaba de ropa y buscaba la aburrida túnica para ir al Ministerio, me permití recrearme mentalmente en lo que sucedería aquella noche cuando me reencontrara con Draco.

Valía la pena soportar las quejas y malas caras de Cho. Valía la pena aguantar un día estresante de trabajo, soportando sus réplicas, peticiones y órdenes sin fundamento. Valía la pena cualquier cosa sabiendo que cuando regresara a casa lo tendría a él, aguardándome, preparado para recibirme entre sus brazos, deseoso tanto o más que yo por besarme, por unir nuestros labios y nuestros cuerpos, por sentirnos el uno al otro, por dormir abrazados, dándonos calor mientras la luna acariciaba nuestra esencia misma.

Valía la pena regresar a mi hogar.

Me aparecí algo más lejos a lo que habituaba, y me decanté por hacer a pie el trayecto que restaba. Deseaba caminar y pensar.

Caminar siempre me tranquilizaba. Serenaba mi mente, mi espíritu y mi alma. Sentir el aire frío en mi rostro, la tibieza del clima y prácticamente desaparecer por aquellas calles ruidosas, en las que nadie se paraba a contemplarte, en la que nadie parecía saber quién era.

Escuchar el eco de mis pasos me trajo recuerdos lejanos. De pisadas sobre un suelo de piedra y mármol, de subidas y bajadas incesantes por escaleras que se movían a su antojo, de retratos parlanchines que reían y hablaban con los estudiantes, del sonido que producían los bajos de las túnicas al rasgar el suelo, de los prefectos sermoneando a los estudiantes rezagados o que armaban demasiado escándalo… Aquellos breves momentos de paz me hacían recordar Hogwarts.

Y con ello, mi mente voló a tiempos lejanos…

**·**

**·**

**Nota de la autora**: Espero que les guste y con muchas ansias aguardo sus reviews :3

Mil gracias por pasarse a leerme. Un abrazo fuerte!


	3. 1- La frase que Ron se negaba a escuchar

**Déjate envolver por la oscuridad**

**By: Mhariela**

**·**

* * *

**·**

**Los personajes y mundos de esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. La trama es de mi autoría y queda prohibido el plagio como tal.**

**·**

* * *

**·**

**CAPÍTULO 1 - LA FRASE QUE RON SE NEGABA A ESCUCHAR**

**·**

-Señorita Granger, por favor -se escuchó la hasta entonces para mí nunca y desde los últimos meses molesta voz del profesor Binns-, preste atención.

Aquellas palabras jamás (de los jamases) habían sido pronunciadas por un profesor antes. Era la primera vez que los labios de alguno de ellos se movían deletreando mi apellido para sermonearme por no estar atenta en clase. Obviando, claro está, a Snape. Él nunca había perdido oportunidad de amonestarme, pero estaba claro que no era una reprimenda legal y con fundamento. No, Snape _disfrutaba_ riñéndome.

Lo más desconcertante de toda aquella situación no era en realidad la frase en sí. Lo realmente desconcertante era que el profesor Binns, (¡Binns!) se hallara increpando a alguien, cuando era más que sabido y comentado que estaba acostumbrado a que los alumnos no le hicieran el más mínimo caso. De hecho, no se sabía si era leyenda o verdad, se decía que había sido un hombre tan aburrido en vida y tenido una vivencia tan monótona y lamentable, que un día se levantó sin haberse percatado de que había muerto y simplemente fue a la escuela a dar su clase de Historia.

Tras el asesinato de Dumbledore (asesinato, no muerte, como muchos trataban de pintarlo), la profesora McGonagall había ocupado el cargo de directora. Como tal, la escuela había cambiado en grandes y relevantes aspectos: las reglas se habían vuelto más estrictas, los toques de queda, inquebrantables, las excursiones nocturnas, castigadas con duras sanciones… La protección de las murallas estaba ahora fuertemente custodiada por dementores y aurores.

A pesar de que los alumnos y profesores trataban de llevar con la mayor normalidad posible la situación que se estaba viviendo, el pánico cundía en cada rincón del castillo. Podía verse pintado en los rostros de los adultos, de los adolescentes y los más jóvenes; podías leerlo en cada aviso y anuncio que había clavado en los pasillos, explicando, prohibiendo y aconsejando sobre cómo ir a un lugar tan común como era el cuarto de baño; se olía en el ambiente, en el sudor de las manos, en los tics nerviosos de los maestros, en las respiraciones agitadas, en los gritos ahogados cuando a alguien se le caía algo y formaba un ruido sordo al caer.

La comunidad mágica tenía miedo.

Lord Voldemort estaba presente. Estaba entre todos nosotros. Y podía atacar en cualquier momento.

Yo lo sabía. Los profesores lo sabían. Todos lo sabían.

De nada servían los aurores ni los dementores, ni los toques de queda, ni la vigilancia de los pasadizos. Él, junto a todo su séquito de mortífagos, se filtraría como aire, se colaría por cualquier recoveco de así proponérselo. Nadie estaba a salvo.

Alcé el rostro hacia el profesor, que suspiró, resignado.

"Vaya" -puse a mi pensamiento un toque divertido-, "un fantasma que suspira".

De algún modo, pensé que él era egoísta por no poder morir y tratar de hacerme entrar a mí en razón. No gozábamos de la misma ventaja.

Tras unos segundos en los que pareció estar debatiendo algo internamente, regresó a su habitual posición inmóvil frente a la pizarra, sosteniendo un viejo libro en una de sus manos y sin despegar los ojos de él.

La sirena, al fin, tras minutos larguísimos e interminables, sonó, ineludible. Su potente chillido me sacó de mis pensamientos, y los pupitres comenzaron a chirriar mientras los alumnos se movían sobre ellos, maniobrando para sacar sus piernas.

Recogí mi pluma, el tintero, el cuaderno donde había garabateado algunos conceptos que ya no recordaba y el libro que ni siquiera me había molestado en abrir. Lo guardé en mi mochila y seguí en silencio a mis compañeros de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw.

-Vaya tostón de clase -resopló Ron, caminando con gesto cansado.

-Y que lo digas… -convino Harry, sin mucho ánimo y con aquellos ojos verdes fijos en algún lugar lejano.

Harry siempre parecía estar viendo algo que nadie más era capaz de ver.

Mi amigo había cambiado bastante de actitud. Desde que Dumbledore fue asesinado ante él, su personalidad había sufrido una sacudida (cosa que era más que comprensible). Se había vuelto más frío y directo, desprovisto de miedo o incluso respeto. Le daba igual enfrentarse a sus compañeros o contestar a los profesores.

Harry estaba enfadado con el mundo.

Se había tornado callado, ausente y distante. Cuando mantenías unas conversación con él, pocas veces distaba de la lista de cosas horribles que les haría a Snape o a Malfoy si los tuviera delante en ese preciso instante.

Comenzó a farfullar algo por lo bajo y dejé que mi mente volara hacia cosas más agradables, pues estaba segura de que Harry comenzaría a hablar de tripas, de sangre, de violencia explícita y muchas otras torturas.

Pensé en lo hermosa que se veía la nieve adornando los terrenos del castillo, en lo agradable que recordaba el tacto de las plumas de Buckbeak cuando rozaban mis dedos, en la risa suave de Sirius, en el roce algodonado de Crookshanks ronroneando por mis pies, el arrullo de las lechuzas en lo alto de la Lechucería, la sensación de pisar la hierba húmeda, de abrir un libro nuevo y oler sus páginas…

Había muchas cosas hermosas y únicas que quería conservar así, enfrascarlas y mantenerlas intactas por toda la eternidad. A menudo había pensado y estudiado la forma de cómo hacerlo, de cómo embotellar cosas simples y tan profundas como aquellas. Me habían dicho que no existía tal cosa. Harry y Ron me habían tomado por loca, pero… existía un Pensadero. ¿Por qué no un almacenador de sensaciones? ¿Por qué guardar un recuerdo cuando podía guardar el sonido de una risa, o el tacto de un beso?

-Hermione… -masculló Harry, algo molesto-. ¿Me estás escuchando?

Le dirigí una mirada de disculpa que no fingí. Parecía estar hablando de algo importante.

-No, Harry, lo siento -no iba a mentirle-. ¿Decías…?

-Necesito hablar con vosotros -repitió, señalándonos a ambos con un gesto de la cabeza-. Con los dos. A solas -añadió tras una breve pausa.

-¿De qué se trata? -se inquietó Ron, visiblemente intranquilo.

No dudé ni por un instante en que a Ron le rondaba lo mismo por la mente que a mí: Harry nos iba a contar con pelos y señales cuáles eran los próximos pasos a dar para encontrar, seguir, espiar, cercar, arrinconar, secuestrar, extorsionar y posteriormente matar a Snape y Malfoy.

Me vi en la obligación de interceder por el bien de nuestra amistad.

Sabía que Ron a veces era demasiado cobarde para delatarse. Sobre todo, después de que en cuarto curso se había distanciado de su amigo y optado por no creerle en ningún momento, ni cuando éste le aseguró que él no había sido el que había echado su nombre al Cáliz de Fuego ni cuando Harry le había confiado que Voldemort estaba vivo. Ron había creído que había sido una treta del moreno para ganar fama y reputación. Desde aquella reconciliación, tensa y tras varios meses de extrema incomodidad, Ron se había tomado con mucha calma el llevarle la contraria a Harry.

-Harry, no creo que… -traté de decir.

Harry me lanzó una mala mirada.

-No necesito que estés todo el día dándome la lata con eso, Hermione -pronunció mi nombre con excesiva frialdad, de un modo en que nunca pensé que se lo escucharía decir.

Fue tan imprevisto para mí que me detuve en mitad del pasillo sin percatarme de ello.

Alguien chocó contra mí con fuerza y se me cayeron las cosas, formando un gran revuelo.

-¡¿Es que no ves por dónde vas, imbécil?! -el grito de Harry, seguido por el puñetazo que impactó sobre el pómulo izquierdo del chico que había a mi espalda, fue más rápido que mi intención de comprender lo que estaba ocurriendo alrededor.

Todo sucedió demasiado deprisa.

Me volví para contemplar cómo Harry y un chico de Slytherin, a quien en ese momento no reconocí, rodaban por el suelo, golpeando a diestro y siniestro, provocando una oleada de vítores, aplausos y silbidos, palabras de euforia y júbilo, ánimos y advertencias. La sangre salpicó el piso, las túnicas de los que se hallaban más cerca del espectáculo y hasta mis pertenencias. Pronto el suelo que había a nuestros pies se llenó de huellas de zapatos ensangrentados y el estruendo atrajo a profesores y prefectos que trataban de hacerse cargo de la situación.

Ron me sacudió por el hombro con gesto serio y corrió a unirse a los prefectos de las otras casas.

Claro, se esperaba que yo también hiciera algo al respecto, como responsable de Gryffindor.

Caminé hacia adelante, repitiendo las mismas palabras que escuchaba a mis compañeros:

-Marchaos a vuestras habitaciones, aquí no hay nada que ver. Vamos, largo de aquí.

La profesora McGonagall había inmovilizado a ambos con un encantamiento y se hallaba lívida, exigiendo explicaciones de lo sucedido a los profesores más cercanos a ella, pues tanto Harry como (oh, mierda, lo acababa de reconocer) Zabini no parecían estar por la labor de ayudarle a descubrir lo ocurrido.

Me deshice del resto de rezagados, amenazándoles con restar puntos a su casa si no se marchaban, y entonces me atreví a dirigirles una mirada a mi amigo y al Slytherin.

Ambos se hallaban en una situación lamentable. A Harry le faltaba un mechón de pelo del flequillo, se le habían partido las gafas (las cuales sujetaba la profesora McGonagall entre sus dedos llenos de sangre también), tenía un ojo hinchado con muy mal aspecto y llevaba un corte en la mejilla.

Zabini, por su parte, se hallaba sujetándose la nariz, que no paraba de sangrarle y parecía estar rota, llevaba el labio rasgado y el pómulo considerablemente enrojecido. Aquel moretón le duraría bastante.

-Vayan a sus casas a restaurar la paz -ordenó ásperamente la profesora Hooch, dirigiéndose hacia mí y el resto de prefectos.

Pude escuchar de fondo a McGonagall gritando:

-...¡Intolerable! ¡Jamás, en el tiempo que llevo en Hogwarts, se ha visto una situación como esta que ustedes dos han…!

-Harry la ha liado -me susurró Ron de camino hacia nuestra sala común.

No dije nada, aunque asentí brevemente.

-Se le ha ido la cabeza del todo -prosiguió-. Está fuera de sí.

-No haces mucho si nunca le llevas la contraria, Ron -obvié-. Quizá necesita que alguien cercano a él (y que para variar no sea yo) le diga que _puede_ que se esté equivocando en algo.

-Eso sólo lo pondría en mi contra -replicó, moviendo la cabeza a uno y otro lado.

-¿Entonces está en mi contra? -inquirí, enarcando las cejas y volteando el rostro para que pudiera observar mi expresión.

-Un poco… -admitió.

Me encogí de hombros.

-Si quiere estarlo yo no puedo hacer nada. Harry me preocupa, y si creo que está haciendo algo que es malo para él o perjudicial para su futuro, se lo voy a decir. Aunque no quiera volver a hablarme -le expliqué, tratando de no perder la calma-. ¿Es eso lo que te da miedo, verdad? ¿Que no vuelva a hablarte?

Ron se encogió como si le hubieran herido.

-Te equivocas…

Volví a alzar las cejas, indicándole que guardaría silencio hasta que él prosiguiera.

-O sea, en parte sí, pero… No sé. No puedo saber por lo que está pasando, y tú tampoco, Hermione. Nosotros hemos perdido a Dumbledore, un director que ha sido un amigo en muchas ocasiones para nosotros, pero él… él ha perdido casi a un tío o padre o lo que quieras llamarle. Y además, no es sólo que lo haya perdido, sino que además, lo presenció. Vio quién le arrebató la vida. Es… Es algo difícil de explicar -se excusó, algo alterado.

-Sé lo que estás diciendo, Ron. Yo pienso lo mismo que tú -convine-. Sí, Harry ha perdido mucho más que tú y que yo, pero no por eso tiene la _excusa_ o el _pretexto_ de poder hacer lo que le dé la gana -contrapuse-. El dolor no puede ser usado como medio para el asesinato, el odio o la violencia. Lo único que él va a provocar es que una muerte sea el desencadenante de otras más.

En ese momento fue Ron el que elevó las cejas.

-Quiero decir -traté de expresarme-, que él piensa que irá tras Snape y Malfoy y los matará, y saldrá victorioso, y punto final de la historia. Pero no, Ron, no es tan simple. Hay muchos peros y muchos porqués, y él debe barajar y poner en la balanza todas y cada una de esas posibilidades. De hecho -insistí, deteniéndome a tomar aire antes de proseguir hablando-, hay mucha probabilidad de que su plan se quiebre, se vuelque y quede completamente al revés, y que los perseguidos pasen a ser sus perseguidores…

Ron abrió unos ojos como platos.

-¿Cómo te sentirías al saber que Harry ha muerto por tu incompetencia? ¿Por no haber sido capaz de decirle que no todo era tan feliz como él lo pintaba y que quizá debería plantearse hacer las cosas con más tranquilidad y menos guiado por su sed de venganza? -lo acusé, señalándolo con un dedo nada amistoso-. ¿Cómo te sentirías si fueras tú quien cargara con la muerte de Harry en su cabeza? ¿Y si hubieras podido evitarlo? ¿Y si hubiera bastado con hablar con él y frenarlo, con mostrarle otras salidas de esa callejuela que él confunde con un callejón sin salida, donde él ve paredes y tú puedes abrirle una trampilla?

Ron dudó.

-Pero él no lo dice en serio… -titubeó.

E hice algo que quizá fue decisivo en aquel entonces.

Me acerqué a él y lo tomé por los hombros, sin ser agresiva pero con dureza, y enfrenté su rostro al mío, apoyando su frente junto a la mía, clavando mi mirada en él:

-Ron, Harry nunca ha dicho en su vida nada tan en serio.

Guardé silencio mientras mi amigo asimilaba cada una de aquellas palabras. Poco a poco, el conocimiento, la angustia y el agobio se fueron evidenciando en su expresión.

Su respiración se agitó y soltó un chorro de aire caliente que entró por mis labios.

-Es más -bajé la voz, convirtiéndola en un susurro-, Harry va a morir.

Ron hizo un ruido como si se estuviera ahogando. Trató de apartarse de mí, pero no lo dejé. Apreté con fuerza mis manos en sus hombros y presioné con mayor firmeza mi frente contra él.

-Debes escuchar esto, Ron, porque es necesario, porque debes finalmente _comprender_.

-No… No digas eso, Hermione, no lo hagas…

-Para, Ron -traté de detenerlo.

Él se removió nervioso.

Si hacía un poco de fuerza, se soltaría. Yo no era lo suficientemente capaz de retenerlo.

-No…

-Ron…

-Suéltame, Hermione… -me pidió, visiblemente alterado. Su rostro se había vuelto de un blanco violáceo, como si se estuviera asfixiando.

-Espera, Ron, tienes…

-Hermione…

-Ron, escucha…

-Señorita Granger -la profesora Sprout nos sorprendió a ambos, que dimos un salto y nos separamos de golpe.

Maldije por lo bajo.

-¿Sí, profesora Sprout?

-La profesora McGonagall quiere verla en su despacho -me indicó-. De hecho, a ambos -señaló a Ron con un gesto.

-Vamos enseguida, profesora -hablé por boca de mi compañero, que seguía petrificado. Parecía una figura esculpida en hielo.

Ella comenzó a andar sin decir nada más, esperando que la siguiéramos.

Tiré de la manga de la túnica de Ron para que reaccionara, y dio unos torpes pasos para reanudar la marcha, aunque caminó en todo momento a mi espalda, sin intención por situarse a mi lado.

Anduvimos en silencio hasta el despacho de la directora, que yo hasta entonces había conocido siempre como el despacho de Dumbledore.

La profesora Sprout nos sostuvo la puerta abierta para que pasáramos.

Ni siquiera nos recibió con un saludo.

-¿Qué ha pasado? -nos increpó, con una mirada tan furiosa que me sentí como si hubiera sido yo la que había golpeado en la mejilla a Zabini.

El estómago me dio un vuelco.

"¿Y ahora qué?" -maldije-. "Mi amigo está antes que todo lo demás, pero…" -me mordí el labio con nerviosismo-, "encubrirle ahora hará que quede impune, y por lo tanto, prosiga con esta locura, pero… Por otra parte, Harry ya está siendo castigado día sí y día también, y no parece importarle lo más mínimo… ¿Qué debo hacer, maldita sea?".

-¿Y bien? -exigió la profesora McGonagall, irguiéndose un poco más desde su posición.

Cambié el peso de mi cuerpo a la otra pierna, indecisa.

Había abierto la boca, sin tenerlas todas conmigo, cuando Ron se me anticipó:

-Harry ha golpeado a Zabini -escupió.

McGonagall pareció tanto o más impresionada que yo.

-¿Cómo dice, señor Weasley?

-Fue Harry -dijo con claridad, para que no hubiera posibilidad de error-. Harry golpeó a Zabini.

McGonagall desvió la mirada hacia el cuadro en el que estaba la fiel imagen de Dumbledore, quien no había abierto la boca desde que entramos pero sí nos observaba con atención por encima de sus gafas de media luna.

-Como me temía… -la escuché murmurar.

Se entretuvo unos segundos contemplando la expresión del rostro del ex director, apenas lo suficiente para decir:

-Está bien, pueden irse.

Ron y yo nos miramos de hito en hito.

-¿No quiere saber lo que pasó? -me atreví a preguntar, extrañada, aunque no esperaba una respuesta.

McGonagall me la brindó:

-No me importa por qué Harry golpeó a Zabini, sino el hecho en sí de que Harry haya golpeado a Zabini. Nada cambiará mi opinión al respecto -añadió severamente, y sus labios se unieron en una delgada línea.

Ron tragó saliva costosamente.

-¿No irá a expulsarlo, verdad, profesora McGonagall?

-Lo que yo haga no es de su incumbencia, señor Weasley. Tomaré las medidas oportunas -espetó-. Las que haga falta -recalcó-. Pueden irse.

No era aconsejable que lo repitiera una tercera.

-Oh, y… Señorita Granger, no olvide sus pertenencias -hizo un movimiento con la mano hacia un punto apartado de su despacho, sin obsequiarnos con una sola mirada más.

Recogí mis cosas, ahora ya sin sangre.

Ron y yo salimos de su despacho sin decirnos nada el uno al otro hasta que estuvimos bastante alejados.

-Y bien… Estarás contenta -rompió el silencio él.

-¿Disculpa? -me asombré.

-Si expulsan a Harry será por mi culpa -dijo ofendido.

-No, Ron, si expulsan a Harry será porque él se lo ha buscado -repliqué, tras comprender el divagar de sus pensamientos.

-Ah, entonces admites que no te importa si lo expulsan.

-¡Por favor, Ron! -exclamé-. ¿Cómo no me va a importar si expulsan a uno de mis mejores amigos?

-Es lo que parecía que estabas diciendo hace un minuto.

Lo señalé con un dedo.

-Jamás -gruñí-. Jamás vuelvas a decir eso. Yo no quiero nada malo para Harry. Lo único que te he dicho es que necesita que alguien le pare los pies, pero obviamente no quiero que le expulsen.

-Ya nada importa -dijo horrorizado, llevándose ambas manos a la cara-. Se enterará que la profesora Sprout nos llamó al despacho de McGonagall, y sabrá que he sido yo el que dijo que había sido él…

-Vamos, Ron, no exageres -suspiré-. No va a pasar nada de eso.

-¿Y cómo lo sabes? -regruñó.

-¿No es obvio? McGonagall intentaba meterte miedo para que actuaras con más firmeza y autoridad con Harry. Saltaba a la legua. Aunque no lo creas, McGonagall quiere mucho a Harry. Intentará ayudarlo… Buscará una solución -dije esperanzada. Eso sonaba muy a la profesora de Transformaciones que era capaz de convertirse en gato.

Ron pareció algo más animado.

-Tienes razón. Me estaba preocupando por nada.

La sonrisa que había comenzado a dibujarse en su rostro se esfumó al contemplar mi expresión.

-En realidad, no ha sido por nada -negué-. Hay algo que necesito que comprendas.

-Ya vas a volver a empezar… -se enfadó, arrugando la frente y cruzándose de brazos, en una expresión que recordaba haberle visto hacer desde que éramos pequeños, desde que teníamos once años y él no soportaba estar a mi lado.

-Es necesario.

-¿Qué es necesario? ¿Quieres que esta noche no duerma, Hermione?

Aquella frase, no supe por qué, logró encenderme alarmantemente. A día de hoy me paro a pensar en ello y no considero que Ron tratara de ofenderme ni molestarme, pero simplemente, prendió la chispa.

-¿Consideras preocupante no poder dormir por una noche, Ronald? ¿De veras eso es lo que te preocupa? -me envalentoné-. ¿Sabes acaso, o te preocupa el hecho de saber cuánto tiempo llevo yo sin poder dormir en condiciones? ¿Sabes que me autohechizo para poder descansar lo suficiente por las noches y así rendir en las clases del día siguiente? Llevo meses sufriendo de insomnio, además de otros muchos problemas que estoy tragándome por mi cuenta para no tener que molestarte a ti con los tuyos, porque si no te has dado cuenta, Harry siempre habla de matar mortífagos, tú siempre hablas de que Harry siempre habla de matar mortífagos, pero… ¿y yo? ¡¿Qué digo yo?! Me paso el día escuchándoos a los dos decir cada vez peor sandez y me veo en la obligación de sermonearos, amonestaros y tratar de frenar las locuras que queréis decir o hacer, pero ¡¿y yo qué?! ¡¿Con quién me desahogo yo, si mis amigos siempre están ocupados hablando de sí mismos?! -rugí. Para cuando terminé de hablar, me di cuenta de que llevaba un tiempo sujetándolo por las mangas de su túnica y lo había zarandeado y hablado demasiado cerca de su cara.

Lo soltó con brusquedad, más por la vergüenza de haberlo hecho que por sentirme asqueada por él.

Mis nervios estaban por las nubes.

Hacía mucho que no le expresaba a nadie lo ansiosa que realmente me encontraba, lo mal que me estaba sentando aquella situación.

No quería admitir ante nadie que NO sabía manejar aquello.

Era demasiado vergonzoso. Demasiado humillante.

Hermione Granger, la persona, la alumna, amiga, compañera brillante, que siempre sabía qué hacer y cómo resolver los problemas de todos, se había quedado sin tinta, no sabía por dónde proseguir.

Y para colmo, mis dos mejores amigos no estaban dispuestos para mí como yo sí estaba para ellos.

-Hermione, yo… Vaya. No pretendía… -Ron estaba azorado.

-Déjalo, Ron. No quiero tus excusas. Cuéntaselas a Harry -le increpé-. O mejor, ¡quédatelas! ¿Porque sabes qué? Dentro de poco, quizá ni siquiera Harry esté. ¿Te digo por qué? Porque Harry no _va_ a morir. ¡Harry _quiere_ morir! Y si de verdad te consideras su amigo, y tienes intención de ayudarle, haz algo ya antes de que sea demasiado tarde y se hunda en el pozo de amargura en el que se halla.

"Quizá él aún esté a tiempo de salvarse" -estuve a punto de añadir, aunque sonó demasiado dramático en mi mente y lo omití. Demasiado hasta para mí.

Y dicho esto, aceleré el movimiento de mis piernas y lo dejé atrás en un par de zancadas.

No tenía ganas de seguir hablando con él.

Necesitaba paz, y calma. Estar sola.

Me cambiaría la ropa ensangrentada por una limpia, me ducharía y leería algo de interés antes de bajar al Gran Comedor a cenar. Si veía que no tenía apetito, iría directamente a la Enfermería a visitar a Harry. Lo que menos quería era que se sintiera solo después de lo que acababa de pasar.

Estaría ahí para Harry.

Aunque no hubiera nadie para mí.

**·**

**·**

**NDA**: Hola, qué tal están? Vean que subí una actualización bien prontito, porque recién comencé esta nueva aventura y me gustaría ver qué tal es recibida mi historia. Ahorita que estoy de vacances voy a aprovecharla a tope para poder escribir en tanto que tenga un ratito y así subir caps.

Espero les esté gustando esta historia que recién comienza.

Aguardo sus mensajitos con amor. Gracias, amigos!


	4. 2- El momento que Colin quiso capturar

**Déjate envolver por la oscuridad**

**By: Mhariela**

**·**

* * *

**·**

**Los personajes y mundos de esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. La trama es de mi autoría y queda prohibido el plagio como tal.**

**·**

* * *

**·**

**CAPÍTULO 2 - EL MOMENTO QUE COLIN QUISO CAPTURAR**

**·**

Ron no osó dirigirme la palabra en todo lo que duró la cena.

También hay que decir en su favor que no habló con nadie más. Y apenas comió.

Su mirada era ausente.

Para cuando me cansé de fingir que lo que había en mi plato era apetecible y rumiarlo en la boca sin ningún fin concreto aparte de el de hacer creer a mis compañeros que guardaba algo de apetito, lo aparté.

Me levantaba de la mesa con la única idea de marcharme a la Enfermería cuando Ron me sujetó el brazo.

Lo miré con incredulidad.

-Vas a ver a Harry -no era una pregunta.

Eso era lo primero que me decía desde que lo dejé plantado en el pasillo, tras salir del despacho de McGonagall.

-Sí.

-Voy contigo.

Por una vez, su seguridad me abrumó.

Había algo en su semblante que no había admirado nunca antes. Una férrea determinación, una obstinación por un objetivo que se veía inalcanzable. Aquella fuerza y seguridad eran las que Ron escondía en lo más profundo de su ser, esas que tanto miedo tenía de sacar al exterior.

Nuevamente, el trayecto hasta la Enfermería fue silencioso. Únicamente el sonido de su respiración y sus pisadas me acompañaba.

Le lancé una o dos miradas con disimulo, tratando de indagar en qué era lo que lo movía ahora, qué sentimiento había finalmente decidido por aparecer y manejarlo como a un títere y por qué él se había entregado con tanta facilidad.

No tuve tiempo de divagar más sobre el tema, pues pronto me vi doblando la esquina que llevaba a la Enfermería.

Ron fue el primero en entrar.

Y, siendo sincera, no había previsto la reacción que iba a tener.

-Hola, Ron, ¿qué hacéis a…? -saludó Harry desde la cama, mientras Ron se acercaba con grandes zancadas hacia él.

No pude verle el rostro. Por eso no evité lo que hizo después.

La bofetada que profirió sobre la mejilla desnuda de Harry nos enmudeció y paralizó a quienes estábamos en la sala.

La señora Pomfrey dejó caer la bandeja metálica que llevaba con unas jarras de zumo de calabaza. Zabini se quedó boquiabierto, incorporándose en su propia cama asombrado, sin poder creer lo que acababa de presenciar. Un chico que parecía ser de tercero enrojeció incómodo, como si aquello fuera algo demasiado personal y privado como para haberlo visto.

Harry se hallaba estático. Tan inmóvil como una estatua.

Me llevé la mano a la boca, conteniendo un chillido histérico, cuando Ron sujetó a Harry por la camisa y comenzó a zarandearlo.

-No voy a dejar que te mueras, ¿me oyes? No lo harás. ¡No lo permitiré! Me da igual lo que creas que te da derecho a acudir a un suicidio en toda regla, pero yo no te dejaré. ¡JAMÁS DE LOS JAMASES! -le gritó en la cara, sin dejar de moverlo hacia uno y otro lado, como yo recordaba haber hecho con él horas atrás.

Harry se dejó mecer por la furia de su amigo. Se había convertido en un muñeco de trapo inanimado. No tenía expresión en el rostro, ni fuerza al parecer para mantener su propio cuerpo, pues caía desmadejado como si hubiera perdido el control de este, o como si su voluntad no fuera la suficiente para encargarse de él.

-Te he apoyado desde que nos conocimos, he sido tu amigo y te he tratado como a mi hermano. No te he discutido en las decisiones que has tomado, a pesar de que hemos estado a punto de morir Hermione y yo en cada locura que se te ha pasado por la cabeza. ¿Pero sabes qué? ¡Hemos ido! ¡Los dos! Hemos creído en ti y seguido tus pasos. Desde primer año en que nos hiciste enfrentarnos al perro de las tres cabezas, luchar contra Quirrell y rescatar la Piedra Filosofal. Hemos descifrado enigmas, vencido a Quien-Tú-Sabes decenas de veces y entrado en el Bosque Prohibido. Me he metido en una cueva con miles de arañas gigantes y hasta te seguí al Ministerio para buscar la maldita profecía, Harry -diciendo esto lo soltó sólo para clavarle un dedo en el pecho-. Lo hemos hecho todo por ti. Cuanto nos has pedido y cuanto hemos podido. Todo. ¿Y para qué? ¿Para que ahora te obsesiones con un par de cerdos que le lamen el culo al Señor Tenebroso? ¡No puedes ir tras ellos sin más! ¡NO SIN MORIR EN EL INTENTO! -le gritó, a pesar de no ser necesario, pues no había ningún otro ruido en la estancia y se le escuchaba perfectamente-. Mírame, Harry, ¡mírame! ¿Crees que me merezco cargar con tu muerte? ¿Crees que yo podría ser feliz al saber que mi mejor amigo ha muerto porque yo fui lo suficientemente cobarde de no impedirlo? -su voz comenzó a temblar. Ya no parecía enfadado y cargado de ira, sino deshecho por el dolor y la culpabilidad-. No, no podría… -su voz se convirtió en un murmullo. Cayó al suelo de rodillas, provocando un ruido sordo-. No podría, Harry… No podría perdonármelo.

Ron se cubrió la cara con las manos y comenzó a llorar sin consuelo.

Era la primera vez en toda mi vida que lo escuchaba llorar de aquella manera, como si lo hubiera perdido todo: su familia, su ilusión, su esperanza de vivir. Fue desgarrador y me encogí desde donde me había quedado parada.

Sus palabras habían descrito perfectamente lo que rondaba por mi mente, y me había sobrecogido al escucharlas por boca de otro. No me había parado a pensar en que Ron pudiera ser tan profundo, en que su cabeza siquiera tuviera la preocupación por el mañana o por un futuro devastador.

Aquella escena era espeluznante.

Ron lloraba en el suelo, de rodillas, junto a la cama de su mejor amigo, que dejaba deslizar por su cara unas lágrimas silenciosas. El único gesto que se le ocurrió hacer, aunque dudó en ello, fue poner su mano sobre la cabeza de Ron, quien se encogió al tacto.

Y entonces Ron, por segunda vez en aquella noche, me sorprendió con creces. Se abalanzó sobre el cuello de su amigo, abrazándolo tan largo era, y llorándole en el hombro, sin poder contenerse.

Miré impresionada a mi alrededor.

Madame Pomfrey sorbía su nariz en un pañuelo y limpiaba aquellas lágrimas indiscretas que le caían. El chico de tercero se había cubierto la cabeza con las sábanas, y me pregunté si él también lloraba. Zabini, que debería estar riéndose y mofándose con alguna de sus burlas características, parecía realmente afligido. Me pregunté si estaba pensando en alguien como… Malfoy. ¿Zabini y Malfoy tenían un vínculo tan estrecho como lo tenían Harry y Ron? ¿Zabini se habría atrevido alguna vez a expresarle sus sentimientos a Malfoy como acababa de hacerlo Ron? ¿Había sido capaz de decirle algo así? ¿O de abrazarle de aquella forma tan cariñosa?

Algo mojó mi rostro y me llevé una mano para limpiarlo. Cuando lo miré, vi que eran gotas de diamante.

De modo que hasta yo, inconscientemente, había estado llorando mientras presenciaba lo que Ron le decía a Harry. Me había quedado tan impresionada que no me había dado cuenta de que llevaba toda la cara húmeda, igual que el cuello de la camisa.

Tenía miedo de romper aquel momento mágico que habían formado mis amigos.

Así que hice lo que mejor sabía hacer.

Me acerqué y me uní a su abrazo.

Y lloré con ellos.

Habríamos permanecido así hasta a saber cuándo de no ser por una ráfaga de flashes que nos relampagueó de golpe.

Ron saltó hacia atrás y parpadeó repetidas veces, Harry se frotó los ojos y yo saqué mi varita, apuntando hacia la entrada de la Enfermería, de donde me había parecido percibir que procedía la luz.

-¡No tenías derecho a hacer eso! -lo acusó Ron, con cara de pocos amigos.

Colin Creevey bajó su cámara con evidente estupor.

-Vaya, lo siento, he creído que sería un momento que os gustaría recordar -se disculpó, rascándose la coronilla con una mano mientras con la otra sujetaba su inseparable cámara.

-Pues has creído mal -replicó Ron, que estaba más rojo que Colin-. No sé por qué querríamos tener un recuerdo así.

-Ron… -intervine con tono condescendiente-. Colin sólo trataba de ser amable.

-Tiene razón, Ron -habló por primera vez en mucho rato Harry, que parecía haberse recuperado-. Además -añadió, dirigiéndose hacia el Gryffindor-, a mí me gustaría mucho conservarla -y le guiñó un ojo.

Colin no cabía en sí de gozo.

-¡Claro que sí, Harry! -se ofreció enseguida-. Seguro que te encantará. Te la traeré en cuanto haga el revelado mágico.

-Muchas gracias, Colin.

-¿Y usted a qué venía a la Enfermería a estas horas, señor Colin? -terció la señora Pomfrey entonces.

-Oh, eh… Quería saber si Harry estaba bien. Había escuchado lo de la pelea y mi hermano estaba preocupado -razonó Colin. Se removió como si hubiera recordado algo. Sus ojos se volvieron hacia la otra camilla, en la que estaba Zabini, que no perdía detalle-. Vaya, tienes un aspecto horrible… -observó, acercándose hacia él mientras alzaba su cámara-. ¿Puedo…?

-Atrévete -replicó el Slytherin, en un siseo.

Los ojos de Colin se abrieron mucho y regresó sobre sus pasos hacia la puerta despidiéndose:

-Acabo de recordar que tenía que ir a… Buenas noches, Harry.

Y se marchó sin más manifestaciones.

Nos reímos por lo bajo.

Colin era extraordinario. Un niño grande.

A pesar de que nos llevábamos un año de diferencia con él, siempre me sentía en la obligación de defenderlo y escuchar sus sandeces, como un pequeño que se alegra de contarte sus aventuras en el bosque.

-Ustedes también deberían marcharse -se dirigió hacia nosotros madame Pomfrey. Era una invitación para ello.

-Que descanses, Harry -susurré.

-Buenas noches, chicos -se despidió él.

Ron asintió.

Aquella noche, extrañamente, no necesité un conjuro para dormir.

·

·

**NDA**: Ey, chicos, qué onda? Acá les traje un nuevo cap. espero que les guste, y bueno, ya CASI CASI estamos por empezar lo verdaderamente bueno vean que de momento traté de mostrarles todo lo mejor que pude para que se hagan una idea de cómo están las cosas y los sentimientos de todos y pues bueno, ahora entraremos en el laburo grande!

Gracias por pasarse y a quienes siguieron mi historia, estoy eternamente agradecida, gracias, gracias :)


	5. 3 - Noche de guardia

**Déjate envolver por la oscuridad**

**By: Mhariela**

**·**

* * *

**·**

**Los personajes y mundos de esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. La trama es de mi autoría y queda prohibido el plagio como tal.**

**·**

* * *

**·**

**CAPÍTULO 3 - NOCHE DE GUARDIA**

**·**

A la mañana siguiente, los rayos de sol eran más brillantes.

Puede que fuera porque había disfrutado de un sueño reparador, porque uno de mis mejores amigos había abierto su corazón hacia el otro o porque el mío ahora pesaba un poco menos al quitarse una gran preocupación de encima. Sabía que Harry era cabezota, pero no tanto como para pasar por alto lo que las dos personas en las que más confiaba en el mundo le confesaban a gritos.

Salí de la cama de muy buen humor, me vestí tarareando una alegre melodía y bajé los escalones saltándolos de dos en dos.

En la sala común me crucé con Ginny, que charlaba con Neville en susurros, y se volvió a espiarme confundida.

No era muy normal que alguien saltara o cantara en aquellos días.

Aun así, los saludé esbozando para ellos una enorme sonrisa que esperé que los deslumbrara, me encogí de hombros y seguí mi bailoteo por los pasillos, de camino al Gran Comedor.

Ron ya estaba allí, sorbiendo de un cuenco humeante.

Alzó las cejas cuando me vio llegar, aunque siguió bebiendo de él. Tragó largo y profundo, hizo un sonido de satisfacción, bajó el cuenco hasta ponerlo en la mesa y se limpió la boca con la manga de su túnica.

-Veo que has dormido bien -se me ocurrió decir, sonriéndole ampliamente.

-Lo mismo digo -replicó, aunque también dibujó en sus labios una sonrisa-. Aunque después me arrepienta por habértelo dicho, pero… tenías razón.

-¿Te sientes mejor después de haber hablado con Harry?

-Infinitamente.

-Vaya, Ron, cada vez me sorprendes más con tus dichos muggles -bromeé.

-Bueno, tampoco es como que sea algo que sólo los muggles puedan decir -se encogió de hombros, pensativo-. Lo que pasa es que los magos tienen unas frases más…

-¿Mágicas? -probé, arrugando la frente.

-Algo así -asintió-. Es como cuando me enseñaste vuestro juramento inquebrantable.

-¿El "jamás de los jamases"? -recordé, y contuve una risita para mí. Ron no debía saber que me estaba quedando con él cuando se lo conté. Solían ser unas bromas que no soportaba-. Anoche te escuché decírselo a Harry. Fuiste muy atrevido, Ron…

-La situación lo requería -dijo muy seguro, estirándose para alcanzar otro cuenco-. ¿Quieres? -me invitó.

-No, gracias -contesté, echando una ojeada a la mesa-. Creo que tomaré tostadas -opiné, mientras las colocaba en mi plato.

-Hay huevos con bacon… -insinuó, haciendo unos gestos de lo más sugerentes con las cejas.

Los miré por el rabillo del ojo. Tenían un aspecto realmente increíble.

-A la porra, ¡huevos con bacon será!

Ron se quedó callado mientras yo sopaba pan en la yema de mis huevos.

-¿Estás dándole vueltas al significado de "a la porra"? -adiviné, mientras cortaba un trozo de bacon frito y me lo introducía en la boca.

Él removió ausente su cuenco con una cuchara de madera.

-¿Es también algún tipo de extraño ritual muggle?

-Oh, es de vital importancia en la vida muggle, sí… -dije, poniendo mi cara más seria y formal hasta la fecha-. Pero es algo que no puede contarse así a la ligera. Se dice que si la historia cayera en malas manos, podría haber... heridos… -susurré en tono confidencial.

Ron abrió unos ojos como platos.

-¿Heridos?

-Ajam -asentí con gesto grave-. Además debes hacer el juramento inquebrantable para que pueda contártela. De lo contrario… -apreté los dientes y miré a ambos lados, cerciorándome de que nadie nos estuviera mirando. Entonces, le hice el gesto mágico: me pasé un dedo por el cuello.

Ron se llevó una mano a la boca, horrorizado.

-Pero el dedo por el cuello significa… -susurró pálido.

-¿Divirtiéndoos sin el apestoso de Potter? -lo interrumpió una voz que me puso los pelos de gallina.

La voz de Zabini siempre conseguía alterarme. Me recordaba demasiado a Malfoy. Como si esperara que al girarme a mirarlo, él estuviera ahí, a su lado.

Ron se irguió, hinchándose como un pavo.

-¿Matando tu tiempo libre ahora que ya no le comes el culo a Malfoy? -contraatacó.

-Cuida tus modales, Weasley. Puede que Malfoy vuelva antes de lo que esperas a poner a cada uno en su lugar -con eso lanzó una mirada hacia mí.

Aquello fue como si me hubieran pinchado con una aguja en el culo.

-Si has venido a molestar, Zabini, puedes irte por el mismo camino -traté de que no notara cómo me temblaban las manos ante la sola mención del rubio.

-No habría venido si no me lo hubiera ordenado McGonagall, dejemos eso en claro.

Me crucé de brazos.

-Soy todo oídos -habló Ron.

-Esta noche tenéis guardia. A las ocho en su despacho.

Y se fue.

-Capullo… -masculló Ron a su espalda.

Zabini le sacó un dedo.

-No ha podido oírme -se enfureció.

-Creo que lo ha hecho por pura precaución. Se habrá imaginado que le íbamos a decir de todo tan pronto se diera la vuelta.

-Chico listo…

-Esta noche guardia -repetí para mí-. Me alegra haber descansado lo suficiente hoy.

-Y que lo digas… Va a ser una larga noche -convino.

Asentí.

Harry se sentó entonces a nuestro lado, y tan pronto lo hizo vi una melena pelirroja acercarse a él.

-¿Cómo estás, Harry? -lo saludó alegremente Ginny. Se inclinó para besar levemente su mejilla.

-Puaj -protestó Ron, poniendo cara de asco-. ¿Podríais evitar hacer… _eso_? -arrugó la nariz-. Al menos cuando esté yo delante.

-Si te molesta puedes irte -se reveló su hermana, cambiando el gesto rápidamente. Se leía la molestia en su rostro.

Ron fue a protestar pero lo interrumpí:

-¿Has descansado, Harry?

El azabache sonrió en agradecimiento.

-Sí. No ha sido muy agradable compartir la sala con el imbécil de Zabini pero… -se encogió de hombros-. He dormido en peores sitios.

-Uhh, Elegido, suena como si te quejaras de los románticos lugares a los que te llevo -bromeó Ginny.

-Puaj -repitió Ron. Parecía estar a punto de vomitar.

Harry carraspeó.

Ron nunca había sido especialmente fan de su relación con su hermana y, aunque él trataba de actuar lo más normal posible ante su amigo, Ginny siempre se esforzaba por restregárselo por la cara.

-¿Alguna novedad? -trató de buscar un tema de conversación el moreno.

Capté el cruce de miradas entre él y su novia. Él claramente decía "déjalo" y ella le replicaba "que le den".

Reí para mis adentros.

Ginny siempre había tenido genio. Pero tras lo acontecido el año pasado parecía haberse transformado de un inofensivo gatito a una impresionante pantera. Mi intuición me hacía creer que se creía responsable del estado agresivo-depresivo de su pareja, y por ello actuaba como una madre dispuesta a cualquier cosa por defender a su hijo. Su carácter se había multiplicado y parecía estar siempre preparada para la batalla.

Era como si se hubiera adaptado al nivel al que Harry había evolucionado. No de igual manera pero sí a la par. La agresividad de él era defensa en ella. La depresión de él era ansiedad y nervios de ella. Algo así como los polos opuestos, o los complementos. Era algo complicado de explicar. Hasta para mí.

-Esta noche tenemos guardia. Tu amigo acaba de venir a decírnoslo -soltó Ron.

-¿Amigo? -me dirigió una mirada confusa Harry.

-Zabini -mascullé.

Harry puso cara de estar conteniendo un estornudo.

-Espero nunca caer tan bajo para siquiera llegar a considerarlo un amigo -sacudió la cabeza.

Ginny le golpeó el hombro.

-Ya hablas igual que esos estúpidos de Slytherin -lo amonestó.

-En eso tiene razón -concedí, enarcando las cejas-. Nunca nos hemos definido precisamente por ser rencorosos.

-Créeme, Hermione… Ahora mismo creo que tengo tanto rencor acumulado que me da igual lo que pueda pensar de mí un miserable Slytherin. Más aún siendo quien es él.

Ron volvió el rostro hacia él.

-El amigo de Malfoy. Uno de sus _mejores_ amigos -dijo en tono misterioso.

Ginny comprendió lo que intentaba decir.

-¿Qué propones? -se interesó, inclinándose inconscientemente hacia él.

Harry peinó el cabello de la chica, apartándole el flequillo de la cara.

-Hablaremos más tarde en la sala común. Los cuatro -expresó, para no dejar lugar a dudas.

-Entonces será muy, muy tarde -le recordé-, puesto que Ron y yo tenemos guardia.

-Cuando acabéis -dijo despreocupadamente, sirviéndose unas rebanadas de pan del cestillo-. Tampoco es que vaya a poder dormir si no os cuento esto…

**·**

**·**

-… Está prohibido rondar a estas horas por los pasillos. No es algo nuevo. Se os restará veinte puntos a vuestras respectivas casas -estaba diciendo, mirando muy seria a dos alumnos de primero que se habían escabullido en un aula vacía- e informaré a la directora McGonagall -sus rostros se contrajeron de horror. Toqué mi placa de Gryffindor para demostrarles que había restado los oportunos puntos-. Creedme que la directora no es lo peor a lo que os podéis enfrentar en este castillo, así que no salgáis de vuestros dormitorios bajo el toque de queda.

Los acompañé hasta sus respectivas torres y una vez me cercioré de que no volvían a salir, regresé sobre mis pasos.

Ron, mi compañero de guardia, se había adelantado para mirar en otras de las aulas y en los lugares oscuros mientras yo amonestaba a los niños.

Prestando especial atención a mi entorno aceleré el paso para llegar hasta su altura.

No debía estar muy lejos.

El tiempo pasaba pasmosamente lento.

Siempre era aburrido hacer guardia a no ser que algún alumno de primero hiciera alguna trastada y nos viéramos obligados a interferir y amonestarles. En realidad, eso era entretenido y llegaban incluso a divertirme sus caras de asustados. Pero con la situación actual… Preferiría simplemente estar aburrida que toparme con alumnos extraviados o escondidos dándose besos. Era demasiado peligroso… ¿No podían quedarse en sus casas? ¿Tan difícil era?

El reloj anunció que era la una de la madrugada. Media hora más y vendrían a relevarnos a Ron y a mí. Media hora más y podría averiguar qué tramaba Harry, ya que no había soltado prenda durante el desayuno. Media hora más y…

Un ruido de arrastre captó mi atención.

Me detuve en mitad del pasillo.

Paré mi respiración.

Agucé el oído.

Procedía de la sala inmediata que acababa de dejar atrás.

Un escalofrío me recorrió de arriba abajo cuando sentí aquella fría mirada.

Alguien me espiaba.

Me giré calmadamente, fingiendo hablar con uno de los cuadros que había al lado.

-No, ya los he llevado a su sala, tal como te decía… -disimulé, intentando que mi voz no sonara alterada.

-Que tenga una buena noche, señorita Granger -contestó educadamente el cuadro, que no parecía haberse percatado de la presencia de nadie más.

-Igualmente para ti -forcé una sonrisa a salir natural.

Estaba casi segura de que la puerta de esa sala se había cerrado con lentitud, tratando de que el movimiento pasara desapercibido.

Con el mayor cuidado que pude reunir, caminé de puntillas hacia la puerta.

Mi corazón latía rápido y sentía sus latidos ensordeciendo mis oídos y golpeando mis sienes.

Debía asegurarme de que no hubiera nadie. Y de haberlo… debía actuar rápido. Inmovilizar y avisar. Ese era el orden. Inmovilizar y avisar.

Inmovilizar y avisar. Me repetí.

Inmovilizar y avisar. Aquellas palabras parecían animarme a ejecutar los dos pasos que debía dar.

Abrí la puerta con cuidado, con la varita delante, preparada.

Fui sutil y silenciosa.

Mis ojos miraban hacia todas partes. No veía a nadie…

Cuando todo mi cuerpo se hallaba dentro de la sala, escuché la puerta cerrándose a mi espalda, y reaccioné volviéndome violentamente hacia ella. ¡Quien quiera que fuera se había escondido tras la puerta!

Cuando descubrí de quién se trataba, mi boca se abrió perpleja.

Vi cómo alzaba su varita hacia mí.

-¡Petrificus Totalus! -bramé.

-¡Protego! -contestó.

El haz de luz de mi varita salió disparada en otra dirección.

-¡Petrificus Totalus! -repetí, a lo que él nuevamente lo repelió-. ¡Wingardium Leviosa! -apunté hacia una de las mesas, haciendo que esta levitara y dirigiéndola furiosamente hacia él.

Draco Malfoy movió su varita para desviar el recorrido de la mesa y arrojarla contra una de las paredes.

Encanté cuantos objetos pude para lanzarlos contra él pero él los esquivaba y reorganizaba su ruta para que estos chocaran contra las paredes o el suelo.

Pasados varios minutos me pregunté por qué mi plan no surtía efecto y nadie había acudido al gran estruendo que debíamos estar produciendo.

Esquivé por los pelos una de las maldiciones que el rubio había arrojado contra mí.

Caí al suelo al apartarme y rodé por el escondiéndome tras uno de los armarios, mientras los hechizos arrojadizos y los objetos me rozaban.

-Muy hábil, Granger… -su voz me heló la sangre. Su gelidez había incrementado desde la última vez que la había escuchado-. ¿Se te ocurrió pensar que sería tan necio como para no silenciar la sala en la que me escondía después de ver cómo te parabas en el pasillo?

Mi corazón dio un vuelco.

Daba igual que gritara, daba igual que destrozara la sala entera… Nadie me escucharía.

-La sucia y estúpida Granger -escupió-. Escuchó un ruido y no pudo evitar ir a averiguar qué era… Tan asquerosa y repugnante como su sucio amigo Potter -saboreó su apellido al pronunciarlo-. ¿Sabes? Las historias vuelan… Nos hemos enterado de que el Cara-Rajada quiere morir -me estremecí ante la mención-, pero creí que tú serías más lista. Siempre has presumido de serlo.

-Lo soy -chirrié los dientes, dando un paso fuera del armario y enfrentándome a él-. Por eso mientras tú hablabas, he deshecho el encantamiento de silencio. También he usado un conjuro para activar un sonido muy agudo incapaz de escucharse por los que se hallan cerca… Pero créeme, McGonagall sí escuchará la señal que hemos acordado.

Su cara palideció.

-Siempre complicándolo todo, maldita sea, Granger -maldijo, y en un movimiento demasiado rápido, me atrajo hacia él con un aleteo de su varita y nos hizo desaparecer.

Sentí que me asfixiaba para aparecer a los pocos segundos en otro lugar. Un lugar desconocido.

Malfoy me empujó para alejarme de él y se limpió la palma de la mano en el pantalón que llevaba, asqueado ante mi contacto.

-¡¿Cómo has hecho eso?! -exigí saber.

Fingió no haberme escuchado.

Movió de nuevo la varita para amordazarme y maniatarme. Con otro, una silla apareció a mi espalda y me obligó a sentarme en ella. Mis tobillos se anudaron a sus patas. Mis manos quedaron a mi espalda.

Malfoy parecía haber aprendido a usar la magia y crear un plan de batalla en cuestión de segundos. Actuaba rápido, seguro y eficazmente.

Si no fuera porque temía por lo que pudiera suceder a continuación, me habría detenido a lamentarme por lo mal que había actuado y lo poco que había luchado por no dejarme atrapar.

Si Malfoy quería matarme, yo me había entregado en bandeja.

Sin siquiera tocarme volvió a transportarnos.

Ahora estábamos en algo que semejaba un sótano. Era oscuro, frío y húmedo. El suelo era de piedra y las paredes negras. Apenas había luz y juraría que escuchaba lamentos atormentados llegar hasta mí.

El frío trepó por mis piernas y me estremecí.

Ese frío había sido demasiado real. No era un frío cualquiera. No era únicamente la temperatura, era un… _algo_. Algo que pensaba y se movía. Como una serpiente. Creí sentir al mismo lord Voldemort trepando por mi cuerpo.

-Te invitaría a ponerte cómoda, pero veo que ya lo has hecho -se burló de mí, con aquel tono carente de simpatía-. Bueno, bueno, sucia y estúpida Granger… Tengo algo muy interesante que proponerte...

**·**

**·**

**NDA: Hola, chicos! Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, he estado más que liada, pero bueno, espero compensaros con este cap, ojalá os guste. Espero sus reviews :D**


	6. 4 - El olor de la magia

**Déjate envolver por la oscuridad**

**By: Mhariela**

**·**

* * *

**·**

**Los personajes y mundos de esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. La trama es de mi autoría y queda prohibido el plagio como tal.**

**·**

* * *

**·**

**CAPÍTULO 4 - EL OLOR DE LA MAGIA**

**·**

Caminó hasta mí con su característico paso altivo. Su rostro inmutable.

La punta de su varita tocó la tela que cubría mi boca.

-Y ahora… Si te portas bien, te quitaré esto, asquerosa sangre sucia -susurró posicionándose peligrosamente cerca de mi cara. Su aliento helado me acarició.

Lo miré tan agresivamente como pude, pero no hice gesto alguno con la cabeza.

Él retiró la tela con ayuda de su magia. Ni por esas se permitiría que su suave, fina y perfecta piel pura siquiera me rozara.

Lanzó la tela hacia un rincón y dio unos pasos hacia atrás, como si mi mera cercanía lo incomodara. Su nariz se hallaba arrugada. ¿Le olía mal? ¿Mi sangre era tan potente como para provocarle eso? ¿Olía la inmundicia a muggle?

Como respuesta, mi sangre hirvió. La sentí correr alterada, provocando asimismo que mi respiración sonara más fuerte.

-¿De qué quieres hablar, Malfoy? -mascullé.

Él me examinó largamente, recorriendo cada parte de mi anatomía con sus ojos, aquellos ojos fríos y grises que provocaban pesadillas.

Hizo un gesto asqueado al chocarse con mi mirada.

-Tenía pensado hacer un simple recorrido por el castillo esta noche, pero siempre que planeo algo, uno de los Potters tiene que meter las narices donde no les llaman… -pareció divertirle el nuevo apodo con el que nos había bautizado, porque lo repitió-. Los Potters… El Cara-Rajada y sus dos perros: la comadreja y la sangre sucia. Lamentable…

Escucharle hablar así de mis amigos hizo que me alterara.

-No hables así de ellos -le advertí, obviando la parte que me tocaba a mí.

Aquello lo entusiasmó de una forma impresionante.

Se dignó a acercarse a mí, relamiéndose los labios con picardía.

-¿O… qué? -se mofó-. ¿Qué vas a hacerme, sangre sucia? ¿Crees que te liberarás de tu silla, te enfrentarás a mí, saldrás impune y te escaparás? -Malfoy rompió a reír.

Fue como una bofetada. Si acaso dolió más.

Sentir la forma en que él se sabía vencedor y yo una simple ilusa a merced de lo que él quisiera hacerme.

Podría matarme y no habría prueba alguna de que él había sido mi asesino.

Podría maltratarme, dañarme, lanzarme tantos cruciatus como quisiera, violarme, hacerme sangrar y dejarme a mi suerte… Y nadie, nadie, jamás, sabría que él, Draco Malfoy, había sido el que me había sacado de Hogwarts y conducido hasta un oscuro sótano en el que me había aprisionado.

Tenía muy pocas opciones.

Ser obstinada y no colaborar no era una de ellas.

Suspiré profundamente. Él seguía disfrutando de su chiste particular.

-Dime, Malfoy -probé nuevamente.

-Eso está mejor -se sonrió, victorioso-. ¿Sabes el problema de nuestra relación dónde ha estado siempre, Granger? -cambió bruscamente de tema-. Al cabo de los años siempre me he sentido confuso con respecto a ti. Demasiado… -se apretó las sienes antes de mirarme-. Pero ahora he tenido verdadero tiempo para reflexionar…

"Tú reflexionando… Eso sí que es un prodigio de la naturaleza", me mofé interiormente.

-El problema siempre has sido tú -bufó-. No tú únicamente, sino también el Cara-Rajada y la comadreja… Siempre tan estúpidos y creídos, pensando que entregándote su amistad te harían creer que eres una más de los nuestros. ¿Pero sabes qué? -no supe por qué sus palabras me estaban hiriendo tanto. Quizá porque en parte yo había pensado igual en mis momentos tristes-. Que este no es tu mundo. No es tu lugar. La magia no te pertenece. Y… que ellos te hayan tratado tan protectoramente te ha confundido, haciéndote creer y convenciéndote a ti misma de que debes estar aquí, de que perteneces a este mundo… San Potter -se burló-. Él y sus causas perdidas… -me lanzó una mirada capaz de helar un océano-. Y los Weasley siempre apoyando sus sandeces -escupió al suelo, como si la misma mención le hubiera provocado malestar de cuerpo.

-Los Weasley son una gran familia -dije valientemente, forzando a que mi voz sonara firme y decidida. Retuve las lágrimas tanto como fui capaz-. Ellos…

Malfoy hizo pucheros.

-Oh, déjame adivinar… ¿Ellos te trataron como a una hija más? -pestañeó varias veces seguidas, imitando a alguien que me recordó a Parkinson-. Érase una vez, una muggle… A la que unos magos sin apenas poderes decidieron adoptar como mascota. Ellos acogían en su casa a ratas, traidores y sabandijas… Y la muggle se creía especial por ser una más. No te creas especial por eso -se asqueó.

-¿Por qué haces esto? -pregunté, sin poder evitarlo. Las lágrimas cedieron. Aparté el rostro para que cayeran sobre mi hombro y mi cabello enmarañado le impidiera verme llorar.

Esta vez sí me tocó.

Me cogió con dureza de la barbilla y me obligó a mirarlo fijamente.

-Porque necesitas descubrir cuál es tu lugar, sucia Granger… -susurró muy suavemente, igual que si me estuviera cantando una nana-. Has estado perdida todo este tiempo, y yo he llegado para enseñarte el camino que debes seguir.

Sacudí la cabeza para soltarme, pero me sujetó con más fuerza.

-Estás sucia porque naciste de muggles. Te enseñaron la magia que ellos quisieron. Pero yo puedo abrirte los ojos a la verdadera magia -se había ido acercando a mí hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de mis labios-. Hasta que no seas capaz de extraer magia de la luz y convertirla en oscuridad, para mí seguirás siendo un fracaso.

-Jamás usaría la magia negra.

-Sucia y estúpida Granger… -murmuró, tan cerca de mí que creí que iba a besarme.

Y entonces, inesperadamente, golpeó mi frente.

Fue un movimiento calculado, preciso, que golpeó en la mitad exacta de ella y me sacudió entera.

La sala se volvió oscuridad para después llenarse de una luminosidad cegadora. Pestañeé tratando de poder ver algo, y de pronto sentí que me hallaba sola en el aire y caía. Caía y caía en la nada. No estaba la silla, ni la sala, ni Malfoy. No había nada más que vacío y luz. No podía acertar a ver el suelo ni si existía un techo. Solo caía vertiginosamente y mi cuerpo era atraído con una fatalidad angustiante hacia abajo.

Otro golpe me hizo viajar a través de mis recuerdos. Me vi de niña en casa, con mis padres. Me vi correr a recibir a mi abuela. Mi madre había preparado un bizcocho y lo llevaba en una bandeja metálica. Olía a yogur, a limón, a…

Otro golpe y una sacudida me transportó a mis años en Hogwarts. Me vi sentada con el Sombrero Seleccionador. Escuché los vítores de mis compañeros de casa. Me vi pasando las pruebas para llegar hasta Quirrell, me vi petrificada en la cama de la Enfermería. Huyendo de un hombre-lobo, besando a Víctor Krum, recibiendo a Harry en la casa de la Orden, asistiendo al entierro de Dumbledore…

Alguien gritaba.

Sirius muerto, Cedric muerto, Dumbledore muerto.

Alguien gritaba cada vez más fuerte.

Mis amigos peleados por el Torneo de los Tres Magos, sin hablarse durante meses. Ron besándose con Lavender.

Tuve que taparme los oídos para tratar de amortiguar el dolor que me producían aquellos gritos de dolor.

Corría por un pasillo vagamente familiar. Estaba oscuro. Había hileras e hileras de estanterías repletas de unas esferas que resplandecían. Profecías.

Estaba en el Ministerio de Magia. Los mortífagos nos perseguían. Me separé de mis amigos en la huida.

Tropecé contra algo y caí.

Y al tratar de levantarme los vi.

Los cuerpos.

De ellos.

Muertos.

Luna muerta.

Neville muerto.

Ginny muerta.

Ron muerto.

Harry muerto.

Aquel grito se intensificó dolorosamente hasta arrancarme de aquella visión o pesadilla o lo que fuera y salí de ella para darme cuenta de que aquella persona que gritaba había sido yo todo el tiempo. Mi cuerpo se retorcía por el sufrimiento y me hallaba sudorosa y agitada. Me hallaba completamente cubierta de mi sudor y mis lágrimas. Mi corazón bombeaba furiosamente. Mi cabeza iba a estallar.

Costosamente pude discernir a Malfoy entre aquel dolor.

Su rostro, lejos de lo que cupiera la pena pensar, no era alegre.

Estaba serio.

Pareció apiadarse de mí, porque nuevamente golpeó mi frente, y una absoluta calma me inundó.

Me liberé de la tensión, de la pena. La tristeza fluyó y voló lejos de mí.

Mi respiración comenzó a asentarse y me obligué a inspirar profundamente y exhalar con calma.

Inspiré y expiré.

Inspiré y expiré repetidas veces.

Lentamente mi mente comenzó a despejarse.

Mis sentidos volvieron a su lugar, se adaptaron al sótano, a los olores de este y su oscuridad envolvente.

Cerré los párpados para ayudarme en mi tarea.

El olor al cuerpo de Malfoy llegaba hasta mí.

El olor a humedad.

El olor a cerrado.

El olor a las cuerdas que me mantenían atada.

El olor a mi propio sudor.

Me dejé guiar por los olores y las sensaciones.

Hacía algo de frío. Dejé que mi cuerpo se relajara para poder disfrutar de él.

El frío me reconfortó.

Pero había algo más.

Había un olor peculiar. Algo que jamás había percibido.

Tan pronto intenté ahondar más en él, desapareció.

Abrí los ojos con curiosidad.

Él pareció leer mis pensamientos.

-Eso que has olido era la verdadera magia.

**·**

**·**

**NDA**: Este cap es un poco más cortito pero bueno, creo que es interesante de leer. Qué ganas tenía de que entrara ya Draco en acción! Ustedes no?


	7. 5 - El plan

**Déjate envolver por la oscuridad**

**By: Mhariela**

**·**

* * *

**·**

**Los personajes y mundos de esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. La trama es de mi autoría y queda prohibido el plagio como tal.**

**·**

* * *

**·**

**CAPÍTULO 5 - EL PLAN**

**·**

-Suéltame -ordené. A pesar de que la calma se había adueñado de mí, sabía que esta no era real, sino una ilusión que Malfoy me había implantado.

Luché por desatarme y escapar de esa silla, de ese lugar, de esa persona.

Mi mente bullía ante los recuerdos, los reales y los ficticios. Todos ellos se mezclaban creando una dolorosa y punzante película que se desarrollaba asaltándome con escenas escalofriantes. Las malas se habían hecho las amas indiscutibles de mi mente, repitiéndose en bucle.

-No hasta que me escuches -su voz volvía a sonar fría.

-¿Qué quieres? -rugí.

-Que me ayudes.

-¡Jamás!

Él se encogió de hombros.

-Entonces reza para morir pronto de inanición o de frío, porque no te moverás de esa silla en _muuucho_ tiempo -se regodeó.

Me retorcí fieramente, haciéndome daño en las muñecas mientras intentaba desasirme.

-Suerte con eso -se burló, dándose media vuelta para marcharse.

-¡Espera! -exclamé desesperada, viendo como la escasa luz que había en la sala se iba junto a él, pretendiendo dejarme a oscuras.

Él se detuvo, aún sin volverse.

Pude imaginarlo sonriendo ampliamente, disfrutando de la situación.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Parece que al fin hablamos el mismo idioma…

Me mordí el labio conteniendo la respuesta soez que pretendía darle.

Él regresó sobre sus pasos, acercándose inquietantemente a mí.

-Hagamos un trato… -dijo de forma suave-. Tú me ayudarás a encontrar algo que estoy buscando en Hogwarts… -hizo una pausa-. Y yo protegeré al Cara-Rajada.

Me envaré al escuchar el apodo que usó hacia él.

Respiré profundamente antes de inquirir:

-¿Pase lo que pase?

-Pase lo que pase.

-¿Y por qué habría de creerte? ¿Qué puede importarte a ti Harry? ¿Cómo sé que no me vas a engañar?

Por toda respuesta, sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

-Eres tú la que estás atada a esa silla. No puedo saber cuáles son tus prioridades, sangre sucia.

-Una de ellas es meterte tal puñetazo que dejes de llamarme así por el resto de tu vida -gruñí.

Malfoy estalló en carcajadas.

-No te sienta nada bien estar encerrada, Granger, pareces todo un león en una jaula.

-Cuidado no sea que este león saque sus garras -murmuré entre dientes, mirándolo desafiante.

Malfoy negó socarronamente, pasando un dedo ante mis ojos.

-Esa no es forma de tratar a tu única vía de salida.

Conté hasta tres antes de contestar:

-Está bien, Malfoy, confiaré en tu dudosa y perturbadora palabra. Solo por esta vez. Pero dime, ¿qué hay tan importante para ti en Hogwarts como para que seas capaz de pensar en hacer un pacto conmigo?

-Eso -colocó sus labios junto a mi oreja y convirtió su voz en un susurro apenas audible- no te importa.

Dio unos pasos hacia atrás, volviendo a crear un espacio entre nosotros.

-¿Por qué Harry? -quise saber.

Él, por toda respuesta, rió descaradamente.

-Vaya, vaya… La sabelotodo no es tan espabilada como esperaba -saboreó sus palabras, después se rozó los labios-. Verás, Granger, el Señor Tenebroso no asesinó a Dumbledore para después marcharse a celebrar su victoria y jubilarse -me miró estudiando mis reacciones.

Traté de impedir que los sentimientos que albergaba salieran al exterior. Debía mostrarme fría y distante, como hacía él.

-El Señor Tenebroso tiene un gran plan -se regodeó.

-Uno en el que tú eres su mano derecha, al parecer -acerté, entornando los ojos.

-No andas desencaminada… -hinchó el pecho-. El Señor Tenebroso me ha concedido el honor de ser yo quien encuentre lo que tanto ansía, algo que decantará la balanza a nuestro favor.

Los pelos se me pusieron de gallina. Si ellos ganaban, significaba que mis amigos y yo moríamos.

El pacto que Malfoy me prometía no tenía ni pies ni cabeza. Protegería a Harry pero ¿a cambio de qué? Si Voldemort realmente llegaba a hacerse tan poderoso como para poder ganar la guerra mágica gracias a ese objeto o cosa o lo que sea que estuvieran buscando, nosotros estábamos perdidos, incluido Harry. A no ser que…

-¿Planeas que todos muramos excepto Harry? -adiviné.

Él se detuvo en seco unos segundos, pillado por sorpresa.

-¿Qué intención puedes tener tú con que nos sobreviva? -me inquieté.

Su rostro volvió a tornarse de hielo.

-Escucha, sangre sucia, deja tus teorías conspiranoicas porque te derretirán el cerebro.

-¿Sabes? Mientras te escuchaba he deducido varias cosas -me atreví a decirle, alzando la barbilla orgullosa.

-Oh, me muero por escucharlas… -ironizó, materializando otra silla de la nada y sentándose en ella del revés, con las piernas abiertas hacia el respaldo y los brazos apoyados en este.

-La primera de todas, es que eres un mentiroso. De hecho, siempre lo has sido, pero ahora no creo lo que dices -dije alto y claro.

-Un Malfoy nunca miente -replicó apretando los dientes, su postura se volvió más tensa.

-¿Como cuando adulaban el oído del ministro haciéndole creer que estaban en el bando correcto? -mascullé airada.

-¿Cuál es para ti el bando correcto? -contraatacó él-. ¿Por qué ha de ser en el que estás tú? ¿Te has parado a pensar que quizá tú estés en el malo?

-Mi bando nunca podrá ser el malo, dado que nosotros jamás asesinamos a sangre fría. De hecho, intentamos que no haya muertes de por medio, a pesar de luchar firmemente por nuestro principios.

-Perdona que interrumpa tu _precioso_ y _motivador_ discurso, sangre sucia -fingió sentirse dolido-, pero creo recordar que ha habido varias bajas en nuestras líneas y todas han sido causadas por los de tu _querido_ bando.

-¡No querrás que se dejen matar si surge un duelo! -me exasperé.

-¡Muchos de esos duelos se han dado por culpa de los tuyos! -bramó Malfoy-. Si no hubieran estado fisgoneando y metiendo las narices en nuestros asuntos, siguiéndonos como ratas por los rincones, no habría surgido tal confrontación.

-Tus palabras suenan coherentes cuando las pronuncias, Malfoy… Una pena que estén vacías -resolví, encogiéndome de hombros.

Hubo una pausa en la cual me contenté con tratar de controlar mi respiración, ya que nuevamente estaba alterada.

-Segunda -interrumpió mis pensamientos.

Lo miré.

-¿Segunda qué?

-Has dicho que la primera cosa que has deducido era que yo era un mentiroso -repitió poniendo los ojos en blanco-. Segunda -insistió.

-¿Qué tanto puede interesarte lo que yo pueda haber deducido? -inquirí confusa.

-Me diviertes -se limitó a responder.

-Me alegra ser el objeto de tu diversión -dije fríamente-. Segunda -concedí-. Voldemort no confía en ti.

El gesto del rubio se crispó.

-¿Cómo te atreves?

-Harry es mi amigo. Sé lo que pasó -continué valientemente-. De hecho, sé muchas cosas.

-¿Ah, sí…? ¿Y qué cosas sabes? -se acercó para pegar su varita a mi cuello.

-Sé lo de tu misión, sé lo que Voldemort te ordenó hacerle… a Dumbledore.

Malfoy había comenzado a pasear la punta de su varita por mi piel, recorriéndome con ella, amenazante.

-Sigue -ordenó.

-Y sé que fue Snape el que tuvo que asestarle el conjuro final… Con lo cual, fracasaste en la misión que se te encomendó, y no es de extrañar que ahora estés aquí de vuelta, siendo entregado a una nueva prueba para probar tu lealtad y valía en las líneas de los Mortífagos -dictaminé.

Él descendió el rostro hasta que nuestras miradas quedaron a la misma altura.

-A mí no me engañas, Malfoy. Tendrás que ser más hábil -prácticamente escupí.

El rubio sujetó mi cabello, anudándolo en torno a su puño con firmeza. Tirando de él, me obligó a girar la cabeza hacia un lado y colocó su varita directamente en mi piel. Sus manos no temblaban.

-Dime, Granger… ¿y qué te hace pensar que después de todas las ofensas de las que me estás haciendo víctima, está dentro de mis intenciones el dejarte marchar con vida? -se sonrió.

Tragué saliva intentando hacerlo de la forma más sutil posible.

-Porque me necesitas -casi susurré.

-¿Eso crees?

-Es otra de mis deducciones -me armé de valor.

-Continúa -exigió, sin mover su postura un ápice.

-Lo que sea que debas encontrar dentro de Hogwarts requerirá gran cantidad de tiempo y tú tienes la entrada prohibida en la escuela. Necesitas un aliado, alguien capaz de recorrer todo el castillo sin levantar sospechas… Yo puedo ser esa aliada.

Él alzó las cejas.

-¿Todo por la vida de Potter? -escupió.

-No exactamente.

Soltó mi cabello y me permitió enderezarme, haciendo un gesto airado para que prosiguiera.

-Me da igual morir, Malfoy -dije sin titubear-. Me da igual si yo tengo que morir a cambio de que todos mis amigos vivan. No dejaré que Harry muera, ni Ron, ni Ginny… Hay tantas personas a las que quiero, a las que no soportaría ver sufrir por las muertes de otros… Pero me da igual morir, mientras que mi muerte tenga un significado. Si mi vida vale por las de todos ellos, lo haré.

-Me causa gracia pensar que una sangre sucia como tú se tenga en tanta estima, Granger, pero debo decirte que al Señor Tenebroso no le importa tu vida. No se lo pensará. Acabará contigo, y después irá a por los demás...

-No, no me has entendido -lo interrumpí.

-No me interrumpas -apretó los dientes.

-No te estoy diciendo que Hermione Granger muera para salvar a sus amigos y al mundo mágico. De hecho, Harry Potter morirá.

La boca de Malfoy permaneció entreabierta.

-De ser necesario y llegado el momento, tomaré poción Multijugos adoptando la apariencia de Harry y me entregaré a él. Es lo que ha estado buscando todo este tiempo, tarde o temprano vendrá a por él. Y tú…

-¿Yo?

-Me encubrirás. Serás tú quien me entregue -dije sorprendiéndolo, si cabe, aún más-, para que Voldemort te tenga en mayor estima.

-¿Y qué ganas tú con eso?

-Me aseguro de que cumplas tu promesa protegiendo al verdadero Harry y al resto.

Él rió secamente.

-Granger, no has entendido nada.

Lo miré atónita.

-Si Potter muere, ¿crees que el Señor Tenebroso se detendrá? -se burló-. Que Potter muera es una de las prioridades de mi señor, mas no la única. Una vez él muera, perseguirá y acabará con los sangre sucia, sembrará el terror entre los muggles, se alzará victorioso y gobernará y creará el caos.

Yo moví la cabeza a ambos lados.

-Harry se encargará de que eso no suceda, es lo que no entiendes tú. Que Harry "muera" le dará la ventaja que necesita para organizarse y salir a la batalla. Y así, mi muerte habrá tenido un sentido.

-¿Tantas ganas tienes de morir? -preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa.

Aquella cuestión me pilló desprevenida.

-No, claro que no. ¿Por qué iba a querer eso?

Él ni siquiera se molestó en responder.

-Está bien, entonces el trato es… -recopiló- tú me ayudas a encontrar algo en Hogwarts y a cambio yo protejo al Cara-Rajada.

Asentí. Básicamente, era eso.

-Por supuesto, no hace falta decir que nadie puede enterarse de esto -añadió de forma amenazadora.

Asentí nuevamente.

-Mis amigos jamás me dejarían pactar contigo. Y mucho menos morir para salvarlos -corroboré.

Con un aleteo de su varita aparecimos en el mismo aula, aunque esta estaba recogida, como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Volveré a buscarte -se despidió agriamente.

-Espera -lo detuve.

Enarcó una ceja, lleno de curiosidad.

-Aún no me has dicho qué debo encontrar.

-Volveré a buscarte -repitió.

Y dicho esto, desapareció y, junto a él, las cuerdas que me maniataban.

·

·

-¡Hermione! -exclamaron varias voces con alivio tan pronto atravesé la puerta de la sala común.

-¿Dónde estabas? -preguntó una preocupada Ginny, frunciendo el ceño.

-Haciendo mi ronda -pude acertar a decir, aún algo abrumada por la cantidad de cosas que acababa de descubrir y por el trato que había hecho con nada menos que Malfoy.

-Ron dice que no te ha encontrado por ninguna parte -replicó ella, señalando hacia su hermano, que asentía por detrás, de brazos cruzados.

-Tuve que acompañar a unos alumnos a su torre. Ya sabéis, unos de primero que se habían escapado para besuquearse… -puse los ojos en blanco dando a entender lo ridículo que me parecía.

-Oh, venga ya, ni que tú no hubieras hecho lo mismo -se burló Harry, haciéndome enrojecer bruscamente.

-Harry, tenía once años, ¡y me prometiste que no dirías nada! -me envaré, distrayéndome de mi encuentro con el rubio y centrando mi atención en el presente.

-¡¿Que Hermione qué?! -casi gritó Ginny, súbitamente emocionada y olvidando su terrible enfado ante mi desaparición.

-Lo que oyes, tuvo un pequeño desliz con…

-¡Harry! -grité indignada, fulminándolo con la mirada-. Juro que le diré a Ron lo que hiciste hace dos meses con…

-Ah, ¡mi amiga! -se arrojó sobre mí Harry, abrazándome y cubriendo mi boca con su mano, impidiendo que pudiera pronunciar palabra-. Pero cuánto tiempo llevaba yo sin achucharte y sin recordarte lo mucho que te quiero -a cada palabra que daba me apretaba más las costillas, hasta el punto de que estuve segura que de ser así llegaría el momento en que se rompieran.

-¿Qué hiciste hace dos meses con quién? -se indignó Ron, que había estado mordisqueando una rosquilla distraídamente-. ¿Y por qué yo no puedo saberlo?

Su cerebro comenzó a hacer cálculos y a relacionar datos.

-Será mejor que empieces a contar eso que era tan importante antes de que su cerebro haga _clic_ y se imagine de qué va… -susurré por lo bajo a Harry, moviendo sistemáticamente los labios de modo que Ron no pudiera captar que estaba hablando.

-Te voy a matar -respondió él de igual manera.

-Pero si me quieres mucho… Ya me ha quedado claro -dije sarcásticamente, apartándome de él para frotar mis costillas doloridas.

-He trazado un plan -dijo Harry alzando la voz, dirigiéndose hacia todos.

Ron se distrajo con el movimiento de su amigo hacia el centro de la sala, siguiéndolo embobado.

Contuve una carcajada.

Ron era tierno, simple y bobo. Era adorable, quería con todo su ser y luchaba por lo que creía.

Me alegraba de que fuera uno de mis mejores amigos, aunque para mí él siempre había sido como mi hermano. Igual que Harry.

Harry, por contra, era una figura imponente, grande y fuerte. Su cuerpo se había tornado musculado y fibroso, de eso se ocupaba él con la cantidad de ejercicio que realizaba a diario.

-¿Qué plan? -se atrevió a preguntar Ginny.

-He pensado que… estaría muy bien un acercamiento al enemigo.

A Ron se le cayó uno de los pasteles que acababa de coger de la mesa, Ginny abrió unos ojos como platos y yo cambié el peso de mi cuerpo de una pierna a la otra, confusa.

-¿A qué te refieres? ¿Súbitamente quieres llevarte bien con el enemigo? -inquirió su novia.

Negué con la cabeza.

-No, Ginny, no creo para nada que Harry haya querido decir eso.

-¿Y qué ha querido decir? -sonó confuso Ron, que miraba con tristeza el destrozo de su pastel, aunque lo acercó igualmente a su boca.

-Creo que Harry pretende que nos amistemos con los Slytherin… Recordando que esta charla surgió a raíz de tocar el tema _Zabini_ en el desayuno, estoy segura de que si apostara a ello no perdería, así que me arriesgo a asegurar que Harry quiere que nos acerquemos a Zabini, Parkinson o alguien muy íntimo de Malfoy, alguien de su círculo. ¿Me equivoco? -enarqué una de mis cejas.

-¿Como Crabbe o Goyle? -se burló Ginny.

-Esos zopencos no sabrían contarnos nada ni aunque lo supieran -opinó Ron, degustando otro de los pasteles.

-En un pasado nos fueron de gran utilidad -le recordé, haciendo referencia a segundo curso, cuando habíamos hecho la poción Multijugos y usado sus personas para sonsacar información a Malfoy.

Pensar en el rubio y en la pócima me revolvió el estómago.

-¿Estás pensando en hacer una nueva poción Multijugos? -puso cara de horror Ron.

-No, claro que no, Ron, tal y como están las cosas ahora mismo, nos jugaríamos una expulsión, y no creo que sea lo más seguro para nosotros, no ahora que Voldemort se halla tan fuerte -repuse.

-Voldemort ya ha traspasado estos muros y volverá a hacerlo -dictaminó Harry. Luego sacudió la cabeza-. Pero no, claro que no, no quiero que hagamos esa poción.

-¿Entonces quieres que nos hagamos amigos de los Slytherin? -insistió Ginny, asegurándose de que no había escuchado mal.

-Amigos es una palabra muy fuerte -se colocó bien las gafas-. Pero lo que sea que exista en el eslabón entre conocido y amigo, sin llegar a ser del todo confiable pero sí al menos capaz de entablar una conversación cordial y sonsacar información de ser necesario.

-Eso suena a amigo por conveniencia -risoteó su novia.

Él se encogió de hombros.

-Que así sea. He meditado bastante en ello y creo que puede dar resultado.

-¿Cuál es exactamente el resultado que buscas? -lo interrogué.

-No que luchen a nuestro lado -me aseguró-. Sé que eso es imposible, pero… estaría bien conseguir algún dato.

-No se prestarán a ello libremente.

-No, pero… ¿y si no supieran que nos lo están dando? -se relamió juguetonamente los labios.

-Harry, estás siendo demasiado sexy, por favor, contente -bromeó Ginny.

Él se acercó a besar su frente. Ron miró hacia otro lado.

-Me voy a la cama, McGonagall me ha citado temprano y no quiero quedarme dormido, ya sabéis cómo es… Vosotros podéis pensar sobre lo que hemos hablado, me gustaría escuchar vuestras conclusiones mañana -dijo de forma risueña.

Me impactaba cómo podía ser que mi amigo estuviera sonriendo. Quizá habían sido unos largos meses en que se había impedido a sí mismo disfrutar de los pequeños momentos.

Me inquieté cuando caminó hacia mí.

Se inclinó sobre mi mejilla y la besó tiernamente.

-Buenas noches, Hermione -dijo en alto, y añadió por lo bajo-: Como se te ocurra decirle a Ron lo más mínimo de lo que hicimos Ginny y yo hace dos meses, te cuelgo del Sauce Boxeador.

Giré mi rostro para depositar un beso de vuelta en su pómulo.

-Buenas noches, Harry -lo imité, y apreté los dientes para decir-: Y como tú oses contarle a alguien, incluida tu novia, lo que pasó entre Malfoy y yo cuando estábamos en primero, haré que te desayunes tus propios testículos.

Él tragó saliva dramáticamente.

Una nueva sonrisa iluminó sus ojos.

-Ron… -se despidió de él con un gesto de cabeza.

Ron suspiró aliviado.

-Por un momento pensé que vendrías a darme un beso a mí también.

Aquello nos hizo explotar a los otros tres en sonoras carcajadas, mientras Ron nos miraba confuso.

-¿Qué he dicho? -negaba para sí, con la boca entreabierta.

Acabó por sumarse a las carcajadas, a pesar de no saber a qué se debían.

·

·

Hola, chicos! Si ya habíais leído el cap os animo a leerlo nuevamente ya que ha sido reescrito y aporta bastantes datos curiosos que influirán en la trama.

Gracias por pasaros y leer, mil besos!


End file.
